


One Moment

by ausynja



Series: Hijack smut week 2017 [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Frostcup - Freeform, Hijack, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausynja/pseuds/ausynja
Summary: "Speaking of bothering", Fishlegs smiled at his friend, "that guy over there has been staring at you for a while now!""Who?" Hiccup turned his head to the right. He didn't see anyone looking suspiciously at him. Fishlegs nodded his head, indicating that Hiccup should keep searching."Six o'clock. That guy with the silver hair!"Hiccup caught his glance. Judging by the way the silver-haired had turned his head away a little too fast out of the ordinary, Hiccup couldn't hide a smile."You reckon he knows what he has gotten himself into?" Asked Hiccup, the grin on his face growing more devilish."Go, get him tiger!", joked his friend and gave him a pat on the back. Hiccup gave him a wink and downed the rest of his whiskey in one go.A night at the disco, when two strangers meet and decide to have little fun.





	One Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, for rather a long time I'm sitting deep in the writer's block phase. I've been trying to get out of it and it seems that the hijack/frostcup fandom is one to pull me out of it. Fingers crossed.  
> So a big warning at the beginning. It's not beta-read by someone. And the quality all over is not good (as it used to be), so please don't judge.  
> It makes me happy to be able to throw something out there, again.  
> Thank you

Tonight's the night. The long awaited birthday party!

They had started with some stupid games, eating cake and drinking. Reloading for what was to come. Eventually they moved the party out of the house to the disco. It didn't take long for the six friends to dance in the middle of the crowd. They bumped into each other and strangers. But that's how a party is supposed to be, right?!

Dehydrated two of the friends ended up at the bar.  
"So Hiccup, happy with the party we prepared for you?", asked the larger of the two young men.  
"Honestly, Fish, it's fun, what you and Astrid have planned is awesome!"  
"Glad you enjoy it! At first I had been suspicious when Astrid had suggested it." He got interrupted as the bartender turned his attention to the two. "Ah, yeah, two beer please! And for you?"  
"Whiskey on the rocks!"  
"Coming up!"

With their drinks in their hands, the two tried to find a free table to place their glasses upon. Soon after another large man came over to the two, holding out his hand.  
"Fish, gimme my beer! There's a hot chick over there. She obviously needs my company!" He flexed his muscles and ran a hand over his three-day-beard.  
"Have fun, Snotlout!", laughed Fish.  
"And don't bother her too much!", added Hiccup.  
Snotlout nodded before heading off towards the other side of the room.  
"Speaking of bothering", Fish smiled at his friend, "that guy over there has been staring at you for a while now!"  
"Who?" Hiccup turned his head to the right. He didn't see anyone looking suspiciously at him. Fish nodded his head, indicating that Hiccup should keep searching.  
"Six o'clock. That guy with the silver hair!"  
Hiccup caught his glance. Judging by the way the silver-haired had turned his head away, a little too fast out of the ordinary, Hiccup couldn't hide a smile.  
"You reckon he knows what he has gotten himself into?", asked Hiccup, the grin on his face growing more devilish.  
"Go, get him tiger!", joked his friend and gave him a pat on the back. Hiccup gave him a wink and downed the rest of his whiskey in one go. With more drunken confidence, he made his way towards the crowd of dancers. He kept an eye continuously on the silver-haired young man, who seemed to have lost him out of his sight.

Perfect! Now it would be easier to surprise him!  
A girl with green hair said something to the young man and he nodded. She then disappeared. The universe was on Hiccup's side. He made his way up to the other young man, who hadn't noticed him yet. Which he used to his advantage and quickly slid to the side of his unprepared "target".  
"Like what you see?", asked Hiccup, voice a little louder to be heard with the loud music on. The silver-haired was startled, pulling his limbs towards his body, like a frightened hedgehog. But he quickly relaxed, when Hiccup laughed.  
Then there was silence between the two as bright blue eyes continued to stare at Hiccup.  
Instead of waiting any longer, Hiccup asked, "Well? Did you or did you not?"  
Blue eyes blinked once then twice."Pardon?", he managed finally.  
Hiccup smiled and shook his head lightly. "Did you enjoy it when you were looking at me?"  
A nod was his answer as a smirk spread across the other's face. "I still enjoy it very much." He pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning on. Just this bit of momentum got him closer to Hiccup. Blue eyes lowered and he placed his hand on Hiccup's chest. "Very much indeed!"  
Hiccup lowered his voice as much as he could under the given circumstances.  
"I know a place where it's a little more quiet than here!" Hiccup winked. The smile of the other widened. The reflecting light in his eyes gave him something mischievous.  
"Just gimme a sec. I need to tell my friend."  
Hiccup frowned.  
"Don't gimme that face. I have to stick to the friendship code!"  
Hiccup raised an eyebrow but didn't complain. The silver-haired man was gone for a minute, before he came back with a flashing smile on his face.  
"All yours now, gorgeous!", he flirted and took Hiccup's hand. He didn't get any warning when Hiccup pulled him away and upstairs to another dance floor. The music here was different and so were the people dancing. They were much older than the two of them. But the two young men did not stop to join them dancing. Hiccup pulled the stranger around the dance floor, further to the back.  
The restrooms.

He should have known, the silver-haired man mused. Up here with less people to disturb them. The door of the restroom practically flew open, as Hiccup kicked the door with his boot.  
A moment later the young man was pressed against the opposite wall immediately. Two rough hands on each side of his face and the taste of whiskey in his mouth. The unfortunate but usual smell of a public bathroom robbed him of the enticing heavy smell of the other.  
Not a moment later Hiccup felt a hand in his hair and another on his butt. He deepened the kiss to urge the other on and he didn't have to wait long. A cold hand dipped under his shirt and touched his skin. The young man moaned happily into the kiss.

Slowly he rubbed his jeans-clad crotch over the other's and the stranger moaned again. He continued to pull on Hiccup's shirt, to feel more of his bare, warm skin. His fingers ghosted over his erect nipple. Which was the breaking point and Hiccup pulled away from the kiss. So far he had not noticed or received any sign to stop. So he took the other's hand again and dragged him to the further restroom stall. He closed and locked the door behind the two of them. Desperate for another kiss he moved closer only to hear a huff from the silver-haired man. Hiccup's eyes widened a bit and he raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
"I like the dragon!", managed the other to say. His voice was much lower and darker than before.  
"Makes you look a lot hotter!", he grinned. "Oh and how far down does the tattoo go?" Another mischievous smile spread across the strangers face when he saw the dragon's tail vanishing underneath the trousers, below his right hip.  
"Show me!" The stranger's nimble hands got to work on Hiccup's fly. He could only open up the button when Hiccup took the cold hand into his. He came closer, his breath mingling with the other's, feeling how excited the stranger was. Soon enough their tongues were tangled again. Cold hands had found their way back onto warm skin again.  
Slowly but steadily he felt the other melt into his groping hands. The silver-haired man was like an insect, caught in the spider's web. And the spider was on its move to devour the insect.  
Hiccup's hands had found their way down to the stranger's fly, opened up the button and pulled the zipper down. The stranger bucked into Hiccup's hand, which earned him a smile. Both his hands were resting on each side of this trousers. As Hiccup broke the kiss, he bent his knees and knelt on the floor. In the same process he pulled the trousers and briefs down his partners body.  
The stranger's erection almost hit Hiccup in his face. The other groaned in embarrassment, which Hiccup didn't notice as he placed a kiss to the glans. The embarrassed sound stopped immediately as a sharp inhale took its place. Hiccup smiled again as he let his tongue run along the underside of the cock in front of him. As soon as he reached the tip, Hiccup opened up his mouth and took the stranger's cock into his mouth.  
The sound of approval echoed through the disco's restroom. Giving the cock another teasing suck, Hiccup looked up to see the other's face. Unfortunately he had covered it with his arm. Did he enjoy it or had the embarrassment won over him?  
Hiccup swallowed more of the hard dick, when he suddenly felt the stranger shiver.  
He guessed that he was stepping over some boundaries by continuing to suck him. Hoping the stranger would tell him when to stop. To try and take the uncomfortable feelings of the other away, Hiccup reached a hand up. He took the other by the wrist, pulling down his hand, away from the pale face. He felt the hesitation of the stranger, the further down his hand was moved. But not enough hesitation to stop Hiccup, as he placed the other's hand on the back of his head. For a moment he entwined their fingers before he let go. Instinctively the hand on his head took a fistful of his hair.  
Encouraged, Hiccup took the erect penis deeper into his mouth letting his tongue circle around the flesh. He bopped his head twice before he pulled away to catch his breath. For the time being, Hiccup closed his hand around the shaft and let it slide from the top down to the base; everything slick with his saliva.  
Out of the blue the hand on his head pushed his face back to where it had been just a moment before, sucking the other. So he _was_ enjoying it after all!  
Continuing to jerk the other, Hiccup circled his tongue around the glans. Without losing a second, he was back down swallowing the cock again.  
The silver-haired man groaned louder the deeper Hiccup took him. And Hiccup knew how far down he could go. Deeper and deeper until his nose was buried in his wiry hair. For a moment he let his throat adjust to the width of the stranger.  
With a soft moan on his own, Hiccup pulled back.  
The frustrated noise of the other made him smile. Back up to the top, inhale and back down all the way again. All the noises he could draw out of the stranger, was music in his ears.  
It even amused him how bold the other had grown when he pushed Hiccup back down his cock. Guided by the force of the other's hand, Hiccup adjusted the speed.  
For the last minute he had been bobbing his head faster than before, the hand in his hair trembling. With an especially deep humming sound Hiccup pushed his head further down, the tell-tale signs lined up and the stranger came with a loud guttural sound. Both his hands pushed Hiccup further down as hot semen spilled down his throat.  
Luckily he had trained his gag reflexes long ago.  
The silver-haired man jerked a couple more times before he let go of Hiccup's head. He on the other hand took his time to give the stranger's cock a last taste. Hiccup smiled to himself. He felt proud and sated.  
Suddenly the silence in the restroom was disturbed as a quiet "I'm sorry" filled the air.  
Hiccup looked up, only to find the other hiding his face behind his hands. Slowly he got back up into a standing position, his knees hurting from the hard tiles.  
"There's nothing to feel sorry for, handsome!", he stated.  
"But I shouldn't have pushed you this hard… I mean… I didn't want to force you but I just couldn't stop myself…"  
"Hey!", Hiccup had raised his voice, no softness in it. "I know how to handle situations like these. So don't apologize and put your pants back up!"  
Big blue eyes stared at him. "But… shouldn't I…?"  
Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Pants up!" He didn't leave any room for discussion.  
The silver-haired quietly followed the command and pulled his trousers back up and closed them properly.  
"Now handsome, back to your lady friend before she starts to miss you." Hiccup had his hand already on the lock of the restroom stall door. He unlocked it before he turned around hesitantly. It seemed like he wanted to say something. In the end he decided not to.  
It was obvious that the stranger had wanted more but Hiccup was already out of the door and out of the restroom. As the door of the stall closed the silver-haired man banged his head on the thin wooden wall. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" With each word he let his head meet the wood again. "Stupid! Jack you idiot! You giant idiot!"  
He closed his eyes. "Rule number one, don't thank them and two", he sighed, "don't apologize!  
"You could at least have asked for his name."  
Somewhere deep in his mind he knew that maybe this was supposed to be just one. One night. One meeting.  
Having fun with no strings attached.  
"You're still a stupid idiot!"  
Angry with himself, Jack stumbled out of the bathroom stall. A drunk man in his fifties entered and Jack slipped through the door as if he had never have a stranger blow him in there. Even though it had been awesome!  
With his hands, curled into fists, in his pockets, Jack made his way downstairs back to his friend. She had promised to wait unless he would give her a sign or a text message for her to not wait.  
She glanced at him and knew instantly not to ask any questions.  
"Home?", she asked.  
Jack nodded, forcing himself not to look for the brunet stranger in the crowd. They made their way through the many people still entering the disco and back into the street.  
At a red light they stopped and waited.  
"So cold already. Autumn is here soon. No Jack, no, I don't need your sweater, no!"  
"Come on. You know I don't really need it", he smiled.  
"Okay." She gave in and pulled the sweater over her head.  
The light turned green.  
"Jack wait! You dropped something!  
He turned around and looked at the ground. A folded strip of paper lay on the pavement. He bent down and unfolded it.  
A few random numbers were scribbled onto the paper, accompanied by the words "call me!"


End file.
